Buenas noticas
by Abi MalfoyPotter Black
Summary: Lo que una tarde de estudios en cierta salita especial llevan a hacer... Contiene Lemmon, muy ligero eso creo yo . Es mi primer fic, y y la idea de hacerlo con una parja... poco común, me tento, espero les guste y dején criticas constructivas :D


Observó al chico frente a ella, con fijeza.

Era guapo… quizás demasiado.

Con el cabello negro, cayéndole sensualmente por la frente, ocultando sus ojos; los hermosos ojos color chocolate que ella adoraba. Podía ver el perfil de su nariz, pequeña y aristocrática. Sus labios no estaban a la vista, pero ella sabía que eran carnosos y apetecibles… deliciosos.

Sabía que detrás de esa elegante capa había un cuerpo perfectamente bien formado, con un torso muy bien marcado, unos brazos fuertes y protectores, unos abdominales de infarto...

Podía ver la tersa y apetitosa piel de su cuello que la capa dejaba a la vista, de un color blanco marfil que a ella le fascinaba.

El joven escribía a gran velocidad sobre un viejo pergamino, amarillento y arrugado, su ensayo de Pociones (qué se supone tendría que entregar mañana a primera hora). Estaba ligeramente inclinado sobre la mesa, y tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido en señal de concentración.

Su vista viajo inmediatamente a los labios del chico (que se había alzado un poco para observar su trabajo desde otro ángulo), esté había mordido su labio inferior con ansias, al parecer preocupado.

Vio como se pasaba una mano por el cabello, señal de desesperación.

El chico bufó y suspiró, levantando al fin la vista para posarla en su preciosa novia, que lo observaba con curiosidad e interés.

-Puedes dejar de hacer eso, por favor...-_casi,_ suplicó.

-¿Hacer qué, exactamente?-preguntó ella con tono y expresión inocente, mientras él rodaba los ojos.

-Eso. Mirarme así... de esa manera, me perturbas...-dijo, mientras intentaba volver a su redacción. Ella sonrió divertida.

-¿Te perturbo?-preguntó de una forma, _muy_ sensual. Demasiado para su salud física..., y sobre todo, futuro académico.

-Bien sabes que sí. Y eso no es bueno, necesito entregar esto para mañana, o Snape me matara.-dijo, tratando, en verdad _esforzándose,_ por concentrarse en lo que leía en su libro.

-Pero amor, esa redacción debía de estar lista desde hace días..., ¡hasta Ron ya la terminó!-protestó ella, por la falta de atención.

-Lo sé..., pero resulta que mientras Weasley escribía el ensayó, mi novia decidía _divertirse_.-acusó él, con sarcasmo (aunque debía admitir que él no se había quejado en ningún momento).

-¡Pues yo no escuché protesta de tú parte!-se defendió ella.

Él utilizaba todo su autocontrol para no lanzársele enzima. Adoraba como sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, cuándo ella se molestaba. Su mirada le fascinaba.

-Bien, bien. Ahora, necesitó terminar esto.-cedió, tenía prisa por acabar esa maldita redacción de una buena vez, y estar con su novia durante el resto del día… y por toda la noche.

-¿Qué es lo que se te complica tanto? ¡Si está facilísima!-replicó ella, levantándose para ir a sentarse al lado de él.

_**Mala idea**_. Pensó el chico al ver la vestimenta de su novia, por primera vez durante la tarde.

Llevaba la blusa blanca del uniforme, desfajada y con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un escote muy provocador. La falda corta y amplia, se le había subido aún más, dejando ver gran tramo de sus piernas largas y estilizadas, perfectamente torneadas y suaves, endemoniadamente apetecibles. Traía el cabello sexymente desordenado, haciendo que varios mechones cayeran por su rostro de una forma jodidamente sensual.

Su vista no tardo en fijarse en los labios de ella, pequeños, carnosos, rojos y húmedos..., endiabladamente tentadores. Se fijó en su cuello, y pudo divisar una pequeña marca morada que él mismo le había dejado la noche anterior, y la necesidad de marcarla nuevamente, se apodero de él.

Y el hecho de que ella se inclinara sobre él para leer lo que llevaba escrito no lo ayudaba en nada.

-Hmm...-musitó quedamente, completamente concentrada en su trabajo.

-Es...-se calló abruptamente para carraspear, su voz había salido ronca y rasposa. Ella le miró confusa.-¿Está bien?-preguntó, alegrándose al comprobar que está vez había salido normal.

-Sí, yo no sé por qué te partes tanto la cabeza. Mira, podrías escribir estas anotaciones, para complementarlo mejor, y ya. ¿Qué te parece?-preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia la derecha, haciendo que toda su larga melena cayera hacía el lado contrario, como si fuese una cascada de rizos.

El cabello de ella le impedía ver otra cosa que no fuera su hermoso y dulce rostro, y no es que eso le importara. Le sonrió con amor, mientras acercaba una mano para retirar un mechón rebelde que se había colado para impedirle ver uno de sus ojos.

-Me parece perfecto.-dijo, acercándose para besarla. Posó sus labios en los de ella con lentitud. Como siempre, sus labios los sintió suaves al contacto, y sabían a dulce y adictivo chocolate, el aliento a vainilla se coló por entre sus labios semiabiertos.

La tomo por la cintura, mientras la otra mano seguía en la mejilla, y la acercó más a él, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus rodillas. Ella lo rodeó por el cuello, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca, provocándole agradables descargas de placer.

Se separó tiernamente de sus labios, mientras bajaba besando su barbilla, su garganta, dónde poso su lengua, haciendo que ella emitiese un suspiró. Realizó la misma operación por todo su cuello, mordiendo en una zona especifica, justo de lado contrarió a dónde estaba la otra marca. Observó el resultado de su acción complacido, una marca roja y un poco más grande se apreciaba y distinguía de entre la impecable blancura de su cuello.

Sonrió y continuó bajando, arrancando jadeos y suspiros a su paso. Desabotono la camisa con lentitud, besando la piel que iba dejando descubierta. Resbaló la camisa por sus brazos, mientras pasaba sus palmas con suavidad por sobre la piel.

Observó el pecho cubierto por un fino sostén de encaje negro (que contrastaba espectacularmente con la inmaculada blancura de su piel), su vientre plano que subía y baja con rapidez a compás de la agitada respiración, paso su mano por sobre esa zona, sintiéndola estremecer y viendo que la piel se erizaba a su tacto.

Sonrió, y volviendo a tomarla posesivamente por la cintura, la acerco más a él, mientras buscaba sus labios con desesperación.

Esta vez, el encuentro de sus bocas fue electrizante.

Ella se separó, y beso su barbilla, mordisqueándola, mientras sus manos se desasían de la camisa y la capa de él con facilidad y rapidez. Pronto estuvo a su vista su perfecto y marcado torso, esos abdominales que la volvían loca...

No tardo en devorarlo, mientras él cerraba los ojos con placer y emitía un ronco gruñido.

Él apresuró sus manos hacía el broche del sujetador y lo sacó rápidamente, mientras acariciaba con su palma el duro pezón, la sentía jadear sobre su estomago, colando su fresco y calido aliento por su ombligo. La tomó por los brazos y la volvió a sentar sobre sus piernas, mientras él se dedicaba a acariciar sus pechos con su boca entera. Ella comenzó a gemir y a jadear con más fuerza.

Las suaves y delicadas manos femeninas bajaron hasta la bragueta del pantalón, y lo desabrocho, dejando el espació suficiente para liberar el sólido miembro.

El chico suspiró, gruño y gimió, mientras apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas y entre cerraba los ojos. Dejó sus deliciosos pechos a un lado, y subió sus manos por las piernas, corriendo la falda a su camino, pronto encontró lo que buscaba y se deshizo de las sexys bragas negras con detalles en rojo, arrojándolas a cualquier lugar en la habitación.

Tomándola de las caderas, volvió a guiarla para que se sentase sobre él, esta vez a horcajadas.

Ella se apoyo con las manos sobre sus hombros y se empujo con fuerza hacía abajo, llenándose de él de una sola vez y por completo.

Gritaron a la vez. Gimieron juntos.

Él rodeo toda su cintura y su cadera con ambos brazos, apretándola con delicadeza y firmeza a la vez.

Ella presionó sus uñas en la blanca piel de su novio, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza.

E, iniciaron el lento y acompasado vaivén, moviendo sus caderas a un mismo ritmo.

Sus latidos cardiacos aumentaron de velocidad, al igual que sus movimientos.

La respiración se volvió entrecortada a medida que sus cuerpos chocaban con más fuerza y rapidez entre sí.

Y el tiempo pareció detenerse, y el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, y sus cuerpos se tensaron por completo, y el éxtasis llego en un frenesí total y descontrolado.

Y todo exploto en una oleada de vértigo y placer inimaginables, y se sintieron inundar por una cegadora luz blanca que los extasiaba, llenando sus vientres y cuerpo entero.

Y se embriagaron de amor, de pasión y placer.

Y los dos echaron la cabeza hacía atrás, en busca de la liberación.

Y ambos gritaron el nombre del otro con necesidad.

Ella apoyó su frente en la de él, fundiendo sus sudores, mientras su respiración agitada se mezclaba con la de él.

Se acercaron a la vez y se besaron con ardor.

Él abrió los ojos, encontrándose con ella, que le sonreía, él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras besaba su frente con amor.

-Me encanta que estudies en la Sala de los Menesteres... así podemos estar juntos y sobre todo _solos_, todo el tiempo.-dijo ella divertida, mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a buscar su ropa. Él la imitó, mientras se acomodaba el pantalón.

-Eres una ninfómana.-contestó él riendo, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa que aún continuaba llena de libros y pergaminos. Ella lo miró fingidamente ofendida, mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tú eres un pervertido...-contraataco. Él alzó una ceja, mientras la miraba pasear la mirada por la sala, en busca de sus bragas.

-¿Cómo eso?-preguntó curioso.

-Pues eso, así de censillo. Me pides que te acompañe a estudiar, aunque sabes que yo siempre tengo mis trabajos hechos antes que tú, sólo porque sabes que sucederá..., ¿dónde aventaste mis pantaletas?-preguntó deteniéndose para voltear a mirarlo, encontrándolo sonriendo ampliamente, con sus bragas negras colgando de su dedo índice.-Eso es mío.-acusó, acercándose para recogerlo.

-Lo sé...-contestó él, mientras la esperaba con paciencia, en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca, la tomo por la cintura y la pego a él.

-Dámelas.-pidió, tratando de alcanzarlas, pues él había estirado su brazo.

-A cambió de un beso.-replicó, acercándose a sus labios. Ella lo dejó y lo beso con la misma ternura que él. Después le pasó la prenda, mientras ella se separaba para colocársela, lo miró sonriente.

-Termina de vestirte..., muero de hambre y la cena probablemente está por empezar. Además me muero por decirle a los demás la buena noticia.-dijo en un tono cotilla bastante raro en ella, que lo hizo reír.

-Sí, yo también muero por ver la cara que pondrán Potter y los Weasley.-agregó, mientras se ponía la capa, ella le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, mientras seguía moviendo la varita, acomodando las cosas sobre la mesa y con un pequeño "¡Pof!", todo desapareció.

-Lo mismo digo referente a Malfoy y Zabini…-mascullo.-Hermione Nott... sí, me gusta como suena.-comentó, mientras ambos salían tomados de la mano de la sala.

-Créeme, a mí me gusta mucho más.-replicó Theo sonriendo, mientras Hermione reía.

Y abrazados, riendo y besándose, llegaron al Gran Comedor para dar la buena noticia a sus amigos.

Y por todos y cada uno de los rincones de Hogwarts se escucho el inconfundible gritó de cuatro muchachos, que miraban estupefactos a la pareja, que sonrientes les daban la noticia:

_En siete meses, los Granger y los Nott se unirían en matrimonio…_


End file.
